It is necessary for a projector to correct distortion (trapezoidal distortion, keystone distortion) of projected images for appropriate image display. For example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A-2005-210418, when the distortion of a projected image is corrected, interpolation processing of obtaining pixel values of the deformed image from plural pixel values of the original image is executed. Further, since the original image is deformed, a liquid crystal panel contains an image part and a background part other than the image part.
When the edge enhancement processing is executed or interpolation processing is executed only on the image part as in the technique of Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A-2005-210418, the boundary part between the image part and the background part becomes jagged and the projected image becomes visually poor.